The Cat & The Blossom
by Shadoah Nocturne
Summary: A blooming relationship between Itachi and Sakura when he finds his younger brother left her for dead, Itachi decides that Sasuke has just made his vendetta personal
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – this fanfic was inspired by the song haven't seen the last of me by Cher. **

Chapter 1

Sakura sat in a room, pondering on where all her methodical planning went wrong. First Kakashi had not deemed her worth his time and as such did not spend time training her as he did Naruto and Sasuke. Shortly after Sasuke's defection, Naruto left the leaf village with Jiraiya and left Sakura in the village. She thought to go after Sasuke and convince him to come home and all she got was being stabbed with his blade and left for dead, the smirk on his face telling her he had severed all ties with her.

She absently traced a hand along her bandaged abdomen and wondered how she was still alive, glancing around she realized she was in an unknown area. She sat up and slid her feet from under the blankets when a voice stopped her movements.

"I wouldn't attempt to stand if I were you Kunoichi, My little brother's sword leaves a lot of damage" she looked up at the doorway and noticed a pair of obsidian eyes that matched the man who did this to her.

"Itachi" she said softly, he made his way into her room and sat beside her on the bed, he brushed a stray strand of hair away and lifted her face. "Don't call me that Itachi, I am not worthy of the title Kunoichi. I never was"

Itachi forced her head to lift to match her gaze with his own, "You simply have it buried inside of you. I know who you are Sakura Haruno. I know what clan you come from, I know your abilities far better than you know yourself. I know….because we were betrothed the day you were born. " Sakura's gaze widened.

"You are of the Senju clan. You are a rare child born of two sannin. The elders of Konoha hid it from you because your father is the same one who took Sasuke to apprenticeship. You carry Orochimaru's dna in your genes as well as Tsunade's which makes you a rare child with exceptional power, the fact that no one helped you develop it is unsettling for one who was destined to become an Uchiha Matriarch"

Sakura's eyes fell on a scroll held in his hand and he held it out to her gently. "It is the contract between our marriage." Sakura took the scroll and scanned through it before it fell to the bed gently, she felt herself pushed back as he forced her to lie back down and rest. "I apologize for not telling you sooner, with the Uchiha clan complications and Sasuke's defection from Konoha, it has taken time from my tight schedule"

"What really happened that night? If I am to be your wife I deserve to know don't i?" she asked softly, receiving a sigh in response. He set the scroll on the table beside the bed and turned back to face her, unsure of how she would view him afterwards, or her soon to be position.

**A/N: I know it is short but I will try to make chapter 2 longer. With everything I have going on I have little time to write unfortunately **


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter has partial lyrics from the song Meet me on the battlefield by Svrcina.**_

"Following the Fox's attack our clan was suspected of being behind it. My father was accused of leading a planned coup d'etat to overthrow the hokage at the time. I was placed in Anbu as a spy, however it was a double act as I was also a spy for the Hokage. Because Shisui agreed with my ideals, Danzo stole his right eye and out of fear for losing his left Shisui entrusted it to me so that the full power of the Sharingan would never fall into Danzo's hands. Upon discovering his body my own clan accused me of murdering him, he was my best friend, like a brother to me. After that I came to realize that there could never be peace between the Uchiha and Danzo, out of love for Sasuke I decided to bear the burden of killing off all but him. Had I allowed the coup d'etat to carry out, Sasuke would have been killed. I can never forgive myself for what I have done, Sasuke is the only one capable of killing me and I will push him to further his strength." Itachi said softly, closing his hand around hers when Sakura grasped his hand lightly.

"It wasn't your fault Itachi, they should never have forced it on you" she said softly, her hand cupped his cheek as she leaned in and kissed him gently. His arms came around her to rest on her lower back as he slowly pushed her to lie down, her legs parting to make room for Itachi. He leaned down to kiss her gently. "In fact I have something to tell you, you are not the only one with history Itachi." She got up and moved to the bottom of the bed, her head looking down.

"When I was younger, I came from a generation unafraid in my family. I was always told that for heirs to come I was to be brave. You see, my family are very big on having sons for heirs, so when my mother had me, I was a disgrace and bad luck to our family. So my father had arranged a marriage for me to Zabuza. I guess he felt I was only good to serve as a tie to an assassin." She wiped her tear before Itachi could see it, however her hand was gently grabbed as he wiped it away instead.

"Sakura, you will never have to worry about either of those things, yes I massacred my clan for the sake of the Council of Konoha, but you, you should never have been treated as you were. You have given me a new purpose in living and I will fight to keep it." Itachi said softly as he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Sakura's arms wound around his neck as she felt him deepen the kiss, Itachi's body pressing hers to lower onto the bed. Itachi's hand grasped her waist as she slid the tie from his hair to run her fingers through the silky threads.

Itachi's hand slid further down and under her dress to rub against her center, making her arch her back to press herself more fully against his hand. His lips left hers to ghost along her neck before returning to claim her lips, her hips moving against his hand as soft sighs and moans filled the room. Itachi pulled his hand back to pull her shorts down and slid up to remove her dress, Sakura pulling him to her immediately after.

Itachi slid between her legs, pressing his body against her as he rocked gently, creating a sweet friction that Sakura absolutely loved. She dug her nails into his lower back, her legs parting further so he could press down harder. Itachi smirked and rolled them over so she sat perched on top, leaving her to look down at him. "You know what I want Sakura" he said softly, with a slight slap to her butt cheek.

Sakura leaned down and placed her hands on both sides of his head so her lips were a mere inch away, She moved her hips slightly, smirking when he groaned. She slid her hips down harder and moved back and forth faster, creating a pace that Itachi had to grasp her waist to maintain. She worked her lover to a point he was ready to see stars when she lifted off of him and he glared at her, his sharingan swirling dangerously. "Patience Itachi." She resumed her place on top, only her back was to him, he was confused until he groaned loudly when his length was engulfed in something cold. He grasped the sheets cursing softly.

"Sakura….You play a dangerous game" he whispered hoarsely. She merely glanced at him over her shoulder and laughed before her hand slowly pumped him to a level of hardness he did not know he could achieve.

Sakura gasped when Itachi grabbed her waist and flung her on the bed, forced her legs open and plunged into her body. Sakura cried out as her hands grasped his lower back, legs holding him in place. Itachi forced one of her legs down on the bed and plunged into her body harder. Sakura whimpered as her hands fought to grab hold of anything she could, "Oh God Itachi…" She cried out as her body shook hard, the spasms rippling along his length as he shot his hips into her, pinning her to the bed, liquid heat shooting into her welcoming body as it worked to milk his length completely.

Itachi moved to the side of her, pulling her into his arms to rest her head on his chest. Sakura gave a moan of contentment. "That was definitely out of this world Itachi," He chuckled softly and kissed her before he pulled her on top of him to lay along his body.

"I am a man of many skills Sakura" She snorted with laughter and stated she agreed whole heartedly. She watched as his eyes closed and he fell into sleep. She was left wondering what would happen to them when Sasuke found out.


End file.
